Seimei Abe/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Seimei Abe. Warriors Orochi 3 *"Yin and Yang shall forge a path." *"The shikigami deserve praise for this victory." *"It is time. The shikigami are becoming restless." *"I hope I haven't disappointed you." *"I think we've done more than enough." *"This is for you. I can promise you it will be of great use to you." *"A fine effort indeed." *"I see... I overestimated you." *"My shikigami are doing well. I must remember to encourage them now and again." *"I yearn for the battlefield... Peace is all very well, but this is mere stagnation." *"I am in high demand recently. The shikigami must be glad to have so much to do." *"Back home, banquets are an occasion for political maneuvering, but here, I really feel I can relax." *"I have rid this land of another hindrance." *"One who stands unmatched, is one who stands in solitude." *"Your strength is unparalleled." *"Such slender arms... such overwhelming power." *"Just what I would expect from one who bears their family honor." *"The famed warrior Kanetsugu Naoe... Magnificent." *"So this is the power of the vixen..." *"The might of our enemy is considerable." *"This land needs but one Seimei." *"Magnificent skill." *"Truly outstanding." *"You have come to my assistance?" *"Would you lend me your aid awhile?" *"So you are to be my opponent?" *"It is inconceivable that I should be defeated." *"Such captivating skill, Lady Yuanji." *"Lady Yuanji, you sensed my predicament?" *"Excellent work, Lady Ginchiyo." *"Lady Ginchiyo, would you lend me your assistance?" *"An outstanding effort, Master Kanetsugu." *"Master Kanetsugu, you arrive just in time." *"Da Ji, you fight with ferocity." *"How rare it is to see a vixen offering her aid." *"Magnificent. Any opponent must tremble before such strength." *"Outstanding. Such strength is most welcome on the battlefield." *"You came here to assist me? I should like to emulate such adaptability in my shikigami." *"Would you please lend me your assistance? I should like you to help me strike back at the enemy." *"So you are to be my adversary? Though a familiar face, I take it you will not be expecting clemency." *"That I should be bested is most alarming. I must resolve to train harder." *"Splendid work, Lady Yuanji. Those who seek to fulfill their responsibilities are deserving of praise." *"Lady Yuanji, you sensed my predicament? Your insight serves to save us all." *"Excellent work, Lady Ginchiyo. Just what I would expect from someone of such fine stock." *"Lady Ginchiyo, could you lend me your assistance? I feel it would be advantageous to strike at the enemy together." *"Formidable martial skill, Master Kanetsugu. That pentagram you wield is most impressive." *"Master Kanetsugu, you arrived just in time. You've spared me the indignity of using the black arts to resurrect myself." *"Da Ji, you fight with ferocity. Though I spy no tail upon you, in spirit you truly are a vixen." *"How rare it is to see a vixen offering her aid. A somewhat unnatural presence, though a welcome one." *"As ever, such brilliant technique. Even my shikigami would wilt in your presence." *"Such technique surpasses even that of my shikigami. Hmm, perhaps it is rather inapt to compare the two though..." *"I am overjoyed to see you. There is no-one I would rather have by my side." *"You have come to my aid. It is almost as if you read my mind. My heartfelt thanks to you." *"You are to be my opponent...? It would appear that some things in life cannot be predicted." *"For me to have been defeated by you... Regrettable, but I must accept this." *"Lady Yuanji, your efforts exceed even my expectations. With you on our side, we have nothing to fear." *"Lady Yuanji, I always believed you would come. With you here, we may now strike back." *"Lady Ginchiyo, of the famed Tachibana. Your presence here would be a welcome sight for anyone." *"Excellent timing. The sight of you gives strength to us all." *"Love and honor reverberate across the battlefield... Who else but Master Kanetsugu could achieve this." *"Master Kanetsugu, you have come. Such aid, rooted in the love of all things, I shall gladly accept." *"The vixen truly has the power to captivate the soul. It is as if our enemy is helpless, at the mercy of your dance." *"For me to wish for the help of a vixen... It seems I have changed somewhat since I came to this land." *"I shall amuse myself by testing your might." *"Well, then. It seems you have more than a little fight in you." *"Hmm... your ability may be close to that of my own. Why not show me what you are capable of?" *"Let us see your true might." *"Excellent... though I sense you are capable of still more. An interesting opponent indeed." *"A truly formidable foe... I had not anticipated having to use my full strength." *"I should like to learn the secret of your strength, Lady Ginchiyo." *"So it is your noble spirit which affords you such power... To be proud of one's lineage is not such a bad thing, I suppose." *"It is time for me to strike back. After all, I should reveal myself as the great Onmyōji I am now and again." *"As a practitioner of the art of Onmyōdō, I wish to test your strength." *"So this world, too, houses those skilled in the art... Then let us see how you cope with this." *"Yes, it seems you are not to be trifled with. Perhaps I should unleash my true power..." *"Vixen, you must yield before me." *"It would seem you have the skill to back up your words. This battle becomes intriguing." *"If only such formidable foes existed in my old world, I would never have become so bored." *"My shikigami shall be your opponents." *"How unfortunate for you that your duty will lead to your demise." *"Certainly. I hope my talents live up to your expectations." *"Hmm, direct and to the point. There is nothing quite so chilling as honesty." *"Will you now? I'm afraid I am not in the habit of kneeling." Ultimate *"Your strength appears to be boundless. I should like to know the source of your power." *"You are performing well, Tamamo." *"Tamamo, you have come here to help me?" *"You are performing well, Tamamo. I believe my shikigami could learn from your example." *"Tamamo, you have come here to help me? Hehe... I shall take you up on your offer." *"Tamamo, your technique is most impressive. I would like to challenge you myself one day." *"I knew you would come eventually, Tamamo. I suppose I have come to rely on your strength somewhat." *"You are a spirit without equal in any realm. I may be left with no choice but to seal you away at some point." *"You have shown us all what you are capable of." *"I was not expecting to rely on your assistance." *"You have shown us all what you are capable of. I fear your strength could prove to be most dangerous." *"I was not expecting to rely on your assistance. However, I am in no position to refuse it now." *"You fight on sheer instinct. Although it is unthinkable for a human, it definitely has its uses." *"Did you recognize that I was in danger? It is unlike a fox to save another with no discernable advantage to itself." *"Come, Tamamo. It is time you returned to your stone." *"It is only natural that you be confined. Why do you oppose me?" *"You still wish to oppose me? I did not want to have to resort to such tactics, but you leave me no choice." *"Being trapped by your hatred can only serve to bring harm unto yourself." *"I shall be the one to banish you from this realm, evil spirit." *"So you are aware of my abilities... However, that still will not do you any good against me." *"I can see it will take higher level techniques to deal with you. As such, I must hold nothing back." *"Perhaps, but that is one question you will never find the answer to." Warriors Orochi 4 *"Time to unleash the powers of Onmyō." *"Hehe... I will do what I can not to disappoint." *"I had a most productive stroll. This world has changed so many things I believe in. It really is most interesting." *"I normally avoid socializing with others, but spending time with my companions in this world has proven to be very welcome. My shikigami seems to have enjoyed it, too." Category:Quotes